


Sparkles, Vampires, Care Bears, and Conner

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: And Care Bears, Cassidy is a bad influence on Ethan, Discussions on Twilight, Fluff, M/M, ethan is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Ethan tricks Conner into reading Twilight.  Conner proceeds to complain to Trent which leads down a shiny and ridiculous rabbit hole.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sparkles, Vampires, Care Bears, and Conner

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal. I give full credit and blame to this comic for the fic: http://batfee.deviantart.com/art/Twilight-Sparkle-92552798.

“He lied to me!” Conner exclaimed to his amused boyfriend. Trent, for his part, didn’t even bother to look up from the sketchpad. “I trusted him and he lied to me!”

“It really should have tipped you off that Kira hasn’t read it yet,” Trent answered. “And considering Cassidy convinced Ethan to read it because it had vampires in it, he was just looking for someone else to torture it with. He knew you’d do it.”

“Have you read it?” Conner demanded and Trent shook his head.

“No,” he answered. “I don’t trust Ethan when he’s been talking to Cassidy.”

“It was horrible! The vampires. They, they…” he said making a face. “They sparkled!”

Trent dropped the pencil he’d been holding. Half of the time, he wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was serious or making stuff up. However, the horror on the other boy’s face caused him to decide to believe him. He was pretty sure Conner couldn’t mimic that disgust. “Sparkle?”

“Like diamonds,” Conner answered. “They have the power to sparkle… in the sun.”

“Sparkle power?” Trent asked. “Can they direct it?”

Conner paused in his rant. “What?”

“Can they direct it?” He asked again. “Like point the sparkles at someone to blind them or something.”

Trent, who normally drew superheroes, was referring to it being a superpower: something similar to Iceman’s ice ability or even Cyclop’s optic blasts. Unfortunately, Conner wasn’t as big on reading comics and his mind arrived at the only reference he could come up with. “Dude, like a Care Bear?”

Trent paused. “Umm… that’s not what I…” he started, but Conner was already gone.

“Care Bear vampires!” He said excitedly and pointed to Trent’s notebook. “You have to draw that!”

“What?! Why?!” Trent demanded.

“Because it’s an awesome idea that’ll get my mind away from thinking how stupid the book was,” Conner answered and put on his pleading face. “Please?”

Trent sighed. “What if it gets turned into a monster?”

“Dude, it’s a Care Bear vampire,” Conner answered. “We’ll win.”

Trent set his current drawing aside for the moment against his better judgment. He got the next page ready and looked at Conner. “So, does it look human or like a bear?”

“Human!” Conner exclaimed. “It still eats people.”

“Then how is it a Care Bear?” Trent asked, though he realized that Conner was dragging him down into the insanity with him. He had stopped considering the project to be completely insane and was taking an interest.

“Okay, there are sulky vampires out there, right?” Conner asked and Trent nodded. “So, he’s Care Bear Staring at them to make them happier. And werewolves. And monsters.”

Trent thought about it for a minute before shrugging and beginning the drawing. They were both amused at the finished result swearing that they’d drag Ethan down with them to make it a webcomic. Trent finished with the coloring and both of them sat back to admire the work. Trent glanced at Conner. “So, was there anything else you got out of the series?”

“Vegetarian vampire means vampire that doesn’t eat humans?” Conner suggested.

“Vegetarian means that you eat vegetables. The only vampire that can say they’re a vegetarian is Bunnicula,” Trent muttered.

“Who?” Conner asked and Trent shook his head, implying that the other shouldn’t ask. Conner tried again. “Everyone should want a controlling boyfriend?”

Trent just blinked. “Conner, what were you reading?”

“I swear! He was!” Conner said, putting his hands up.

“You know what? Nevermind. Come on, let’s go find Ethan,” Trent said with a slight sigh, giving Conner a quick kiss.

“Why?” Conner asked and Trent smiled.

“Because if he hadn’t talked you into that book, we would have been making out over an hour ago instead of creating Care Bear vampires,” Trent answered. “And he’s going to pay for it.”

“Webcomic?” Conner asked and Trent nodded.

“Webcomic.”


End file.
